Now Pronouncing Mr and Mrs Yusuke Urameshi
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are getting married. What could possibly go wrong, inviting a horde of demons to a service at a church?
1. Jerkface Urameshi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own these characters. Story is mine though.

**A/N**: I've had parts of a much longer story written for a while now that I could never get to come together quite right, and always looked like a series of one shots more than anything else. So, I figured, if one shots is what they wanted to be – one shots is what they would stay. This will be posted in several different parts (at least three … probably more like five, or nine. ;p) It's completely written, so I will be posting on a regular basis – possibly once a day, most likely once a week. Maybe.

Thank you Jordan for the beta!

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hopefully you all will like this stretch of fluff.

* * *

**Now Pronouncing Mr. and Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi**

by Touch of Violet

.

.

.

Jerkface Urameshi

"Keiko, I don't understand why you keep beating around the bush with this place," Yusuke grumbled, crawling up the stairs of an apartment building behind his girlfriend. "This is the third time you've dragged me to this elevator-less place in a week. I get it. You like it. So, sign the lease already and stop making me climb up these stairs!"

The brunette opened a door from the stairwell that had the number five painted on it, and stepped through, a deep frown on her face. "And here I thought you were some sort fighter, descendant of a king of demons. Didn't realize five flights of stairs would be your undoing."

He glared at the back of her head halfheartedly as she led him to apartment number 512, fumbling through her small purse for a key. "You know what I meant. You've been apartment hunting for a month, and this place is the place you like the best. I don't know why; there is no elevator! But this is the place, so, take it already."

"There is an elevator, Yusuke," Keiko said, pulling the key out of her purse with a grin, "It's just out of order."

She slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Yusuke followed her into the small apartment, reaching out a hand to flip on the light switch. "Yeah, permanently out of order," he mumbled.

The apartment was rather small – a tiny kitchen adjourned to a tiny living/dining room, a small bedroom and bathroom off to the right. Yusuke had been following Keiko around (or rather, was dragged along) as she apartment hunted for the past month. It had been interesting, the two of them looking at apartments. He'd voiced his opinion probably more than Keiko had expected or even wanted. But he didn't want Keiko living in an apartment he couldn't see himself living in as well.

Keiko plopped her purse onto the floor and looked around, biting her lip. "There's enough room for a couch and a small table," she said, obviously deep in thought. "And I think I can squeeze a desk in here instead of in the bedroom."

"I still don't understand why you won't just live in a dorm," Yusuke said, shutting the apartment door closed.

She shrugged a shoulder. "I just graduated from an all girl high school, Yusuke. I think I've had enough of sharing living space with other girls. Especially bathrooms. Plus, the scholarships I'm getting from Tokyo U. allow me the luxury of living off campus." Keiko turned and flashed her boyfriend a small smile. "Part of the swag their new Track and Field star gets."

"Yeah yeah," he said with a dismissive wave, "you can run. Woo."

Keiko's smile quickly turned into a glare. "Well, I'm sorry. Not all of us are satisfied with living with Mommy-dearest for the rest of our lives."

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed defensively. "I told you! I'm making enough money from the noodle stand to get my own place. I'm – I'm working on it." He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat and hoped Keiko didn't notice the way his voice wavered.

Her eyebrows came together, forming a small line in-between them. She studied him for a moment before her facial features softened. "I know you're working on it. The noodle stand _is_ becoming rather popular."

"_You_ never miss a meal," he grinned arrogantly, and she rolled her eyes.

With a slight chuckle she walked over to the small kitchen, "I guess that's why I need to live in a place that doesn't have a working elevator."

He reached out a hand and gave her bum a pat. "I'd say."

She swatted his hand away and glared, the blush on her cheeks betraying her. "Jerkface," she muttered, opening a couple kitchen cabinets to guess the amount of room she would have should she choose to rent it.

Yusuke watched her for a moment in thought, the arrogant grin on his face slowly melting into something smaller; something truer. He inhaled deeply, gathering his courage, and cleared his throat. When she glanced over at him, he opened the refrigerator door and pretended to look over it with careful consideration.

"Decent sized fridge," he announced, nodding to himself and closing the refrigerator door. "Enough kitchen to work with," he said, turning around with his hands in his pockets and stepping onto the living room's carpet. "TV can go against the wall by the window, a couple of chairs or a really big couch can fit in the middle of the room. Small table by the kitchen, and there's enough room for a desk to study at by the wall next to the bedroom door." He smiled at her softly. "I'd say you got a winner here, Keiko."

She nodded, resting her hands on the kitchen counter. "I like it."

"You should sign the lease then," Yusuke said. "Oh," he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and ran it over his slicked back hair. "You know what?"

Keiko looked at him warily. "What?"

"I think, I think I like this place too." He glanced around the apartment. "Yep, I definitely like this place. I know," he snapped his fingers, "I'll just move in here too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, she exhaled and her face fell. "Yusuke Urameshi, you will not be mooching off me or my scholarships; I don't care how much you want to move out of your mother's home."

"Keiko, I told you," Yusuke began, "I'm making enough money from the noodle stand to get a place of my own. I've been looking for a place. I like this place. So, we can stay here together." He shrugged his shoulders and stepped through the open door to the only bedroom. He looked around, nodding in approval at the closet in the corner, the window on the wall, and the small space big enough for a queen sized bed.

She sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, walking through the living room and to the bedroom so she could stand next to him, shaking her head as she did so. "Yusuke, my parents love you. I don't know why, but they do. However," Keiko glared pointedly at him, "they don't love you that much. My father would kill us both if he knew we were living together."

"Really?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper, a soft smile on his face. He cleared his throat and tried to grin arrogantly. "Because, you know, I talked to him about it."

She crossed her arms against her chest and looked annoyed. "You talked to him about us living together?" She asked, sounding exasperated.

"No," Yusuke admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "I talked to him about … about us getting married."

He dropped to one knee in the middle of the empty bedroom, finally pulling his right hand out of his pocket and with it, a small black box.

Keiko gasped and took an involuntary step back. "Yusuke!"

"Keiko," Yusuke began, inhaling deeply. He let out the breath slowly between his lips and opened the small black box, revealing a small diamond ring. "I – I meant what I said three years ago. I want to marry you. I know I haven't … I haven't always been there for you, in the past. But I, I want to be. Marry me, Keiko?"

She looked at him with watery eyes before taking a step forward. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked unsurely, fingering the box in his hand.

She stared hard at him. "Yusuke, nothing would make me happier than marrying you. But I, I don't want to marry someone who I am constantly worried will leave me. I know that Enki is king of the demon world now, but what in another two years, Yusuke? What when another tournament is held? What happens then, Yusuke?"

His brow furrowed in thought. "I'll fight."

Keiko closed her eyes, tears finding their way to her cheeks.

Yusuke reached out a hand and wiped the tears off her face. "I will fight in that tournament, Keiko. Not to win myself. I don't really want to be king of the demon world just yet. Don't get me wrong, Keiko. I do want to be, one day. But not for a while."

She blinked her eyes open and sniffled. "So, why fight at all?"

He gave her a sloppy grin. "Well, somebody's gotta make sure the wrong guy doesn't get the job. Like, Hiei, for example."

She giggled, her eyes still shining with tears.

He chuckled too. After a moment, their soft laughter stopped. For a while, they sat before each other in amiable silence.

Keiko rubbed her eyes and bit her lip. "You're – you're serious about this?"

He nodded, grasping onto the small box tightly.

Keiko scooted forward on her knees until she was mere inches away from him and gently ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "Ask me again, Yusuke."

He smiled, chuckling quietly underneath this breath. "Keiko," he tried again, "you've been my best friend for my whole life. And, and I love you." He raised the box up into her line of sight, the small diamond ring catching the light and shining. "Will you, Keiko Yukimura, marry me, Jerkface Urameshi?"

Keiko laughed, tears falling from her eyes again, but for a different reason than before. "Of course!" She exclaimed. She pounced, throwing her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground.

Yusuke "oomph"ed from his position underneath his new fiancé. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you wanna look at the ring?" He mumbled into her hair.

Keiko propped herself onto her elbow, her face just a few inches away from his. Smiling gently, she said, "Later," before bending her neck and kissing his lips.

Yusuke grinned against her kiss, tightening his hold around her waist. Trying not to move her, he kicked his leg, blindly searching for the door. After a few kicks his foot finally connected, closing their bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please! ^_^


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer:** Eh.

**A/N:** This is probably going to read more like a series of one shots than anything.

Thank you Jordan for beta-ing!

And thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

.

.

.  
Plans

Keiko closed her eyes, and willed herself not to cry. They were having a shotgun wedding. She knew they were having a shotgun wedding, and she was okay with that, because part of her doubted Yusuke would be able to hold off on the proper amount of time it took to actually plan a wedding – which, she had discovered, should actually been much longer than a single month (and OH had this past month been HELL). And now, here they were, less than four days away from being married, and a retarded little fire demon was standing in the way.

_Let's get married before school starts, he says. How long could it take to plan a wedding, he says. It can't be too hard, he says. Four weeks is plenty of time, he says. Stupid idiot. _

_Stupid wedding. _

_Stupid friends._

_Oooh, yes, how hard could it be to plan a wedding? In four weeks time? To get a dress, to get a venue, to get invitations, to get food, and cake, and music, and tuxes, and a freaking bridal party? _

_Let's get married before school starts so you'll have plenty of time to only focus on the wedding, he says. Oh, because the great Yusuke Urameshi isn't going to help plan it. No. He's got noodles to cook._

_I hate his guts. We haven't even gotten married yet and I'm already thinking about filing for divorce. That would show him, marry him, and then divorce him the next day – taking half of his stupid noodle stand and all his stupid hair gel._

_I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, if only my father wasn't so religious. We're in Japan, but my daddy has to be a freaking Protestant. I mean. Seriously. _

_So, he's all, 'If you want me to pay for the wedding you're going to get married in my church with my pastor.'_

_And then Yusuke's all, 'Well, how much is the wedding costing you?'_

_And then Dad shows him figures._

_To which Yusuke practically poops his pants before smiling cheekily. 'We gotta get baptized somewhere, or something?'_

_I don't mind getting married at the church. After all, it's the same building my mom and dad got married in. But the fact of the matter is, we are getting married in a church, and most of Yusuke's friends are … um, not quite saints. Or even close._

_Again. Not such a big deal. Most of them aren't too religious and don't feel awkward and imposed at the idea of having to hang out in a church at all. But then, there's Hiei. And I'm not even going to try and understand what screwed up, scary religion he believes in. I'd put money on it not being even remotely church oriented, however. _

_It was such a pain to even get him around to even talk about the wedding. Kurama managed to get a hold of him, but then getting him to come to Genkai's temple apparently took some persuasion. I'm not even going to try and pretend to know what was said to get him to show up. Oh, and then Yusuke and I and Kuwabara (though, why he felt the need to tag along I'll never know) had to take the train to get to the temple. And the boys had just bickered like an old married couple, without so much as even throwing a sentence in my direction._

_I swear. I'm almost jealous. _

_And then! When we finally made it to the temple and Hiei had finally showed up, the question had just barely left Yusuke's lips when that stubborn little demon had just flat out told him no!_

_And Yusuke had given up! Right then and there, shrugged and smiled and said, "Okay."_

_I have plans! PLANS! Plans that that freaking, stubborn little demon is involved in! And darn it! My bridal party is HEIGHT COORIDINATED!_

_I've compromised on every other aspect of this wedding – every other aspect. I've given up the location, the minister, the freaking religion we are married into. But I will not – I WILL NOT – give up my plans for the bridal party just because Hiei is too stubborn to be helpful._

Keiko's right eyebrow twitched rapidly. She sat on her knees on the wooden floor of a room in Genkai's temple, her hands closing into tight fists.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Genkai sat down around her in a circle. The fire demon and the cause of her current frustration stood against the wall, arms crossed against his chest and looking much like an immovable mountain. The other five of the occupants stared at Keiko – some of them in fear, and some of them in concern.

"Hey, babe," Yusuke tried, "um, there's a vein on your forehead and I think it's gonna pop."

She closed her eyes and relaxed her fists. "Everyone," she said, her voice frightfully calm, "please let Hiei and I have a moment alone."

The five occupants each glanced at each other unsurely. Yukina had a hand over her mouth in sheer surprise of the amount of frustrated energy that the young woman with no supernatural powers was exuding. Kuwabara stared at her with wide, afraid eyes. Kurama had stationed himself next to Genkai. Genkai had quirked an eyebrow, seemingly impressed. And Yusuke had smartly begun standing up, gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

"Come on, come on, everybody out," he said, shooing them with his arms. He ushered everyone out and gave Hiei an apologetic glance. "Good luck," he muttered, closing the sliding door.

When the door closed, Keiko cleared her throat. She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaling through her mouth several times. Her jaw clenched and unclenched of its own accord, and after a few moments of trying to calm her racing heart, she blinked her eyes open.

With all the determination that a young bride planning a wedding could muster (which is far more determination than any other young woman would have at her disposal, as it is a type of otherworldly determination that fills a bride before her wedding day) she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"Now, Hiei," she said, her voice low and cold, "I'm going to ask you this. One. More. Time."

--

Yusuke paced nervously in the temple's courtyard, punching his palm and muttering to himself. Yukina and Kuwabara had gone into another section of the temple, saying something about starting dinner. Kurama and Genkai were lounging on the grass, talking quietly and pointing out the slowly appearing stars in the skyline.

Yusuke had no reason to be anxious; he could trust Hiei. Hiei would never do anything to harm Keiko.

He paused in mid step, both eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Well, besides the whole, kidnapping her and attempting to turn her into his minion. But that, that was years ago, right? Things had changed between them. Hiei was his –

Yusuke's eyes narrowed at a tree in the courtyard. Hiei was his what? They weren't teammates anymore. And they didn't really talk. Like, ever.

And the dude didn't even want to be in his wedding party, even though Yusuke had previously considered him a friend. Well, not a friend exactly. Maybe…it was something more than a friendship, but not quite even friendship to begin with.

He growled and punched his palm again. What the hell was taking them so long anyway? He had half a mind to storm in there. Okay, he got it, the guy wasn't his friend. Hiei didn't want to be in his wedding party. He understood it. He didn't need Keiko getting hurt by it.

And there was no way in a million years Keiko could talk Hiei into it. They were probably the two most stubborn people in the whole world. But he knew, deep down he knew, that Hiei was far more stubborn than his ever persistent fiancé. Nothing good would come out of their encounter. She'd try to talk him into it; he'd call her names; she'd cry; he'd be pleased with her tears and then he'd leave, and they wouldn't see him again for a while.

God, and then Yusuke would have to deal with an upset Keiko for days and days and days. _He_ would have to deal with the brunt of her unresolved anger towards the stubborn fire demon.

The door slid open, and Hiei stepped out into the courtyard, Keiko a few steps behind. Hiei gave Yusuke a sweeping once over before immediately taking on a completely bored expression. "I will return the day before the wedding," he announced. "I expect you to be able to attend to _the suit_ I'm subjected to wear."

Yusuke's draw dropped and hit the ground.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Kurama piped up from behind the former spirit detective.

Hiei's eyes snapped over to him. With a lazy shrug he walked past Yusuke and towards Kurama and Genkai.

Keiko slid the door closed, bringing Yusuke back to reality. With a loud snap his jaw popped back into place and he shook his head, walking towards his fiancé. "How?" He asked in surprise. He scratched his temple and furrowed his brow. "I mean, _how_?"

Keiko shrugged and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I just … asked him. And he said yes."

"You guys were in there for like, twenty minutes." Yusuke pointed out.

She smiled up at him. "Mm hmm."

He sighed, his face contorting into a half hearted glare. "You're not gonna tell me what happened in there, are you?"

Her smile brightened, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Nope."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy. And I'm pregnant. So, therefore ... happiness? With the ... reviewing? Yes?


	3. And So, It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I'm not sure…who came up with the rule that I have to do this every chapter?

**A/N:** It's so hot where I live it's bordering on the ridiculous.

I apologize in advance for badly written accents.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and well wishes!

* * *

.

.

.  
And So, It Begins…

"There's already quite a few people here."

Yusuke was nervously fiddling with his tie in the back room of the church when Kurama entered. The redhead gave the groom a gentle smile.

"You look fine." He reassured.

Yusuke nodded. "Che, yeah I do."

"Glad to see the nerves have not affected your self confidence," Kurama chuckled.

The groom gave a half hearted chuckled and raked his hands nervously through his slicked back hair. "Me? Nervous! Never! I'm not nervous. Not at all. Why? Do I look nervous?"

The door opened and Hiei entered, a young looking boy trying to climb on the top of his head. Hiei sent a glare that could have frozen hell over at Yusuke. "Get. Him. Off. Me."

Yusuke blinked a few times at the scene before him. "Ri-Rinku?"

The demon child smiled mischievously at Yusuke before digging his heels into Hiei's head and doing a back flip to the floor. "Hello, Yusuke!" He exclaimed. He gave the groom a once over before shaking his head. "Man. You look _scaaaared._"

"What?" Yusuke asked, touching at his face. "What are you doing here?"

Rinku smirked. "I was told there was a wedding. And where there is a wedding, there is cake. There is cake right?"

"But, how did you get here?" Yusuke continued, flopping down into a chair.

The demon child shrugged and eyed Hiei like he was forming a plan, apparently already bored with his conversation with Yusuke. "Chuu drove."

"CHUU IS HERE?"

Rinku turned his attention back to Yusuke, seemingly shocked by his exclamation. "Well, duh. He drove. And Jin, Toya, Suzuka and Shishi are here," he waved absentmindedly at the door, "somewhere. I think Chuu and Jin went looking for the bride."

"Wh-what?" Yusuke asked, jumping to his feet.

Rinku shrugged a shoulder. "They said something about getting to see the bride before you did and started running around the church."

Before Rinku had even finished his sentence, Yusuke had high tailed it out of the room.

Hiei gave an amused snort. "I didn't realize getting him to leave was so easy."

--

Keiko reapplied her lipstick absentmindedly, her foot twitching on its own accord underneath her dress.

"You look beautiful, dear," Botan assured with a smile, fixing Keiko's train for her. "You're a princess."

Keiko looked at her blue haired bridesmaid's reflection in the mirror. "Oh, thank you, Botan." She smiled as she placed both hands on her stomach. "I just don't think I've ever been this nervous before."

"Don't worry about it, Keiko," Shizuru replied, a cigarette in one hand and a digital camera in the other, snapping pictures of the bride staring at herself in the mirror. "You two have practically been married since birth anyway."

The woman in white smiled gently at her brunette bridesmaid. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Yukina came up beside her and adjusted her veil. "And you do look beautiful, Keiko," she said, standing on her tiptoes to fix the tiara on top of the bride's head. "Like a snowflake."

Keiko giggled quietly. "Thank you?"

There was a knock on the door and Botan jumped in front of Keiko, arms outstretched as far as she could manage. "If that's you, Yusuke, get away! You'll see her in just a few minutes!"

The door cracked open and a purple Mohawk snuck inside. "I ain't Urameshi," the owner of the Mohawk slurred, "and I'd like to see the bride right now, if ya don't mind, Sheila," the door opened all the way, and a ferociously tall man stood in the entryway, a sloppy grin on his tan face. A shorter red-headed man stood next to him, arms across his chest. "S'amatter 'a pride, ya see."

The girls let out a collective gasp (save Shizuru, who sighed and snapped a few more pictures). Keiko blinked owlishly, trying to pick out their names in her memory.

She furrowed her brow. "Chuu?" She asked slowly. "Jin?"

The two demons grinned widely at being recognized and shot inside the room, the door closing with a bang behind them. Faster than her eyes could process, she had two demons on either side of her.

"Well, ain't you a sight," Chuu admired, looking her up and down.

Jin circled around her. "Sight for sore eyes, she is. Pretty lookin' girl Urameshi's got. Always had it easy, he has." He stopped right in front of her and flashed a fanged grin. "Got my ears all wiggly like just lookin' at you." He motioned to the pointed ears on either side of his head.

Keiko giggled behind her hand. "You two are too much."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and snapped a few more pictures.

"HEY!" A loud voice shouted, banging on the door, "HEY! I know you guys are in there! You leave Keiko alone RIGHT NOW or I'll come in and PULL YOU OUT!"

"NO!" Botan and Keiko exclaimed simultaneously.

Chuu and Jin laughed at Yusuke's incessant banging. "Watcha worried about, Urameshi?" Chuu called. "I ain't finished convincin' her yet to leave you and come along with me."

The door started to open and Keiko threw herself against it. "Yusuke!" She begged, pressing her back against it. "Please!"

He poked his head inside, unable to look at Keiko due to her position opposite of the door. He glared fiercely at his demon friends. "Just what do you two think you're doing?"

"Well, Ma, I was just chattin' up the lovely bride, as it were," Jin took a step forward before crossing his arms against his chest again. "And she is quite a sight, you lucky bastard."

"Don't know why you're getting' so jumpy, Urameshi," Chuu said, scratching his temple and yawning. "I ain't holdin' a bottle a nothin', and we even put on shirts."

Jin nodded emphatically, red hair bouncing around the small horn on his forehead. "Even got sleeves, too!"

Keiko sighed and let the back of her head hit the door. "But shoes were pushing it too much?"

The wind demon quickly glanced down at his bare feet before shrugging a single shoulder. "They squish me little wigglies," he answered, moving his toes around to prove his point.

Keiko giggled despite herself. Yusuke rolled his eyes. And Shizuru snapped a few pictures of the bride and groom standing on opposite sides of the same door, unable to look at each other just yet.

"Come on you two," Yusuke said with a sigh in his voice, "maybe I can put you guys to work."

"Ooh, they can guard the cake!" Keiko exclaimed, a hand extended in excitement.

Yusuke reached out and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Yeah, yeah. Come on guys."

A little reluctantly, Chuu and Jin agreed to be put to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and tell me just how much I need to work on my Australian and Irish accents. Writing them, I mean. Because the only accent I can effectively speak in is known as "Valley Girl."


	4. Preconditions

**Disclaimer: **Koenma is mine.

….I mean it.

**A/N**: It's short. But hey, I warned you – this is more like a series of one shots than anything else.

Thank you guys for reviewing!!! (and, keep 'em coming ;p)

* * *

.

.

.  
Preconditions

The groom was pleased with himself. He had put Toya and Shishi on security – their jobs were to make sure Jin, Chuu, and Rinku behaved. Jin and Chuu stood near the back of the church, guarding the cake from Rinku. And the last time he had checked Rinku was sneaking peaks up ladies dresses. Yusuke walked down the hall of the church, trying to avoid their guests before the ceremony, and almost pooped himself when he smacked into someone's chest.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see!"

Yusuke rubbed his forehead, glaring at the person he ran into, and finding himself even more upset that the person he ran into was in his teenage form - which forced Yusuke to glare _up_. "Hello, Junior," he greeted, not sounding the least bit enthused.

Koenma grinned around his blue pacifier. "Don't worry, Yusuke. I won't be staying for long. I have work to do, you know. Very important work."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway! I just wanted to give you this." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a white envelope.

Yusuke's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Well, KOENMA! You shouldn't have." He reached out a hand and tried to snatch the white envelope out of Koenma's hold.

The ruler of the Spirit World simply held the envelope over his head, out of Yusuke's reach. The former spirit detective's smile faded and he resumed his glaring. "Nah uh uh," Koenma taunted, "not until you promise me you won't open it until the last day of your honeymoon."

"What crap is that?" Yusuke grumbled. "A present with preconditions."

"I'm a ruler, Yusuke," Koenma reminded him, "Practically a king. I never do anything without preconditions."

The groom rolled his eyes.

"I'm still waiting for your promise."

"Okay, fine!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I won't open your stupid envelope until the last day of the honeymoon."

Koenma lowered the envelope and offered it to the younger man. "You're welcome, Yusuke."

He took it and shoved it into his rented suit. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

Koenma patted him on the back. "And congratulations," he said with another smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay. But," he sighed loudly, "duty calls."

"Uh huh."

The currently teenage ruler stepped passed the groom in the hallway and started to walk towards the nearest exit. Yusuke rolled his eyes and pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh and Yusuke," Koenma said as he walked, without bothering to turn his head.

Yusuke grunted in recognition, trying to tear into his present.

"The envelope will only open on the last day of your honeymoon. Try sooner and you will-"

The white envelope let out an electric shock, causing every muscle in Yusuke's body to stiffen and every nerve to light on fire. He gave a shout of fright before finally managing to throw the envelope to the ground.

"-be shocked," Koenma finished, chuckling. "Literally." He laughed a little harder and put his hands into his pants pocket. "Have a good night, Yusuke!"

Yusuke gasped for breath and clutched onto his knees, trying to regain feeling in his fingertips. "I. Hate. You!"

"And congratulations again!"

* * *

**A/N: **Koenma's my favorite. And he's aaaaaallll mine.

...I mean it.


	5. Here Comes The Bride

**Disclaimer**: I own every episode on dvd. That's as close as I'm going to get, I suppose.

**A/N**: Another short one. But it's posted next day! That totally makes up for it.

Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

.

.

.

Here Comes the Bride

Yusuke exhaled quietly in-between thin lips, trying not to be nervous as the music started up. It was just him and the preacher standing up there in front of at least a hundred people and demons, and he did his best to keep his hands still and at his side, and not anxiously making fists.

His mother smiled and waved at him from her seat in the front of the church, stationed right next to Genkai. It had been important to Keiko to give the old hag a position of honor at their wedding. And so, Atsoku had reluctantly agreed to allow Genkai to be her partner in the lighting of the unity candle at the beginning the service, seeing as how Keiko did have two parents to light her side.

His mentor flashed him a look that's meaning was not lost on the husband to be: _don't screw this up, idiot._ He managed to flash her his copyrighted cocky grin and she rolled her eyes.

Hiei and Yukina came down the aisle first, the turquoise haired girl's arm tucked neatly around her brother's. Her dress was a deep red, and her bouquet was of white roses. Her hair was pulled on to the top of her head, pretty curls framing her face. Hiei had a scowl marring his features, though it was softer than normal. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a white flower pinned to his lapel. They approached the front of the church and parted ways. Hiei stood a few feet away from Yusuke, and Yukina stood on the opposite side of the preacher.

Kurama and Botan were next, walking down the aisle the same way Hiei and Yukina had; their clothes were in exact duplicate of the couple who came before them, Botan's hair even up in the same fashion as Yukina's. She winked at Yusuke as she parted from Kurama and took her place next to Yukina. Yusuke managed to smile back at her.

Kuwabara and Shizuru came last. Kuwabara had a giant grin on his face and tears in his eyes as he walked down the aisle with his sister on his arm. They parted and Kuwabara took his place at Yusuke's left as Shizuru took hers next to the other bridesmaids.

"You ready for this, man?" Kuwabara whispered.

The music changed and Yusuke gulped over the lump in his throat. "No backing out now, huh?"

Keiko and her father walked into the church, a thin veil in front of Keiko's face. They stood at the end of the aisle and for a moment bride and groom just looked at each other. And then, father and daughter began their trek down the aisle. Keiko's dress was simple – soft off white in color, it was strapless and formfitting over her chest and waist, spreading out around her hips and down to the ground in flowing lace. In her hands was a vibrant bouquet of red roses.

She smiled at Yusuke behind her veil, her hold on her father's arm noticeably tightening.

Yusuke swallowed over the lump in his throat again, feeling an unfamiliar prickling at the back of his eyes.

To his left, Kuwabara sniffled loudly and raised a hand to wipe tears off his face. "She's just. So. Beautiful," he cried, sniffling again.

Yusuke smirked, his attention never leaving his bride. And as her father gave her away, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N**: Kuwabara gets such a bad rap. I love that idiot. Let me know your opinion in a review perhaps?


	6. Just Dance

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

And freaking Cory Branan's not mine, either. But I've been asking for him since Christmas, so, maybe soon. (Find his song, "Easy." And listen to it. I promise, you won't regret it.)

**A/N:** Finishing up the story soon people! In this chapter, Kuwabara attempts to answer the questions about Hiei many of you have been asking.

He's very logical in his deductions, as always.

Thank you for reviewing! You guys are the best.

* * *

.

.

.  
Just Dance

"And the first dance goes to the new bride and groom!" The DJ announced, a spotlight appearing on the newly married couple in the center of the rented hall. "Now, the groom picked out this song special for the occasion, and didn't clear it with the bride."

Keiko's face fell and the guests at the wedding laughed.

"Hopefully, he won't spend his first night as a married man on the couch." The DJ joked.

The bride sent a playful glare up at her husband, putting her arms around his neck and readying herself for the dance. He just smiled good-naturedly back at her, his hands finding their way to her waist.

The lights dimmed and the soft sound of an acoustic guitar started up, followed closely by a man's gentle voice.

Botan gasped and Yukina giggled and Shizuru nodded in approval from their seats at the head table. The respective boys looked at the bridesmaids for information on what was so amusing.

"Cory Branan," Shizuru said with a shrug. "He's her favorite artist."

"Oh," Kuwabara said, his bushy orange brows high up on his forehead. "So Urameshi did a good thing."

Yukina smiled at him, patting her hand against his larger one. "Urameshi did a _very_ good thing."

Yusuke dipped his head down and leaned his cheek against her temple, his lips near her ear. Softly, he sang along with the song. "Well, time built up the borderlines, till I'd forgotten where I laid the minds. If someone got close, the whole thing blew. So sure no one could ever make it through," carefully, he placed a kiss on her neck, "but it was easy, it was easy, it was easy for you."

Keiko pulled back her head slightly to look him in the face, tears filling her eyes as she danced with her husband for the first time.

The girls sighed in adoration.

Staring down at Keiko, Yusuke continued to sing along quietly with the song, so only she could hear him. "Still my restless mind sometimes kicks and quakes, till I amaze myself with my mistakes. She said …."

A female voice started to sing, and Keiko smiled broadly. With tears on her face she sang the words to Yusuke. "Nobody ever walked no ocean. Nobody parts no sea. If you really wanna know devotion, take heart in me and my belief in you." Keiko's right hand came down from his neck and rested against his chest, right over his heart. "Baby, I believe in you."

She leaned closer against him, her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled and slowed their dancing until they were just gently swaying back and forth. And just a few moments later, the song ended, the couple stopped dancing, and their guests erupted into a loud round of applause.

--

"I still can't figure out how she got him to dance," Kuwabara remarked from his place off the side of the dance floor, his eyes wide in sheer surprise. "Can't, for the life of me, figure it out."

Yusuke nodded at his side, his eyes also wide. "Dude, how'd she even get him to come here, that's the real question."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "I disagree. I think the real mystery is how she got him to put on a suit."

The three men all stared on in wonder as the bride and the object of their musings danced together during a particularly slow song; the fire demon reluctantly putting one hand on her waist and holding one of her hands with the other, looking up at her with a look of sheer indignation as she smiled and spoke to him, swaying and dancing to the gentle music.

"I got it!" Kuwabara exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "She promised him your first born."

Yusuke's face scrunched up like a bull dog and he spared a glance at his best friend. "What?"

"You know," Kuwabara said with a sigh, waving his hand in a circle, "like grumplystillerskin."

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Rumpelstiltskin?" He corrected.

Kuwabara nodded hurriedly. "Yeah! Keiko got him to come to the wedding in exchange for your first born."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "What would Hiei want with our kid?"

The comically tall human rolled his eyes. "Like, a snack, or something. Duh."

The fox demon sent him a pointed look. "Hiei doesn't eat children. And besides, neither did Rumpelstiltskin."

"See how Kurama specifies, '_children_,'" Kuwabara scoffed. "Besides, it's the only logical answer."

"Yeaaaaaah," Yusuke laughed, clapping his buddy on the back, "_that's_ the logical explanation."

The slow song ended and a fast one started up. Hiei pulled away from the bride, but Yukina and Botan popped up behind them. The three women started dancing, Botan grabbing on to Hiei's arm and forcing him in the midst of all of them as they danced.

Shizuru came up to the three boys on the sidelines and pushed them towards the others. "Come on, we're all going to dance. Now."

Their arguments falling on deaf ears, all four boys found themselves surrounded by the four girls, being forced to dance in front of all their friends. Hiei tried to sneak away, but Keiko grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sorry, buddy," she teased, shaking her head and pulling him back to the circle, "you're a part of our group whether you like it or not."

"Yeah!" Botan agreed, grabbing on to his hand and twirling herself around. "You're one of us now, Hiei!"

The girls giggled; Keiko quickly found herself dancing with her new husband, and Yukina was taken up into Kuwabara's arms without even being allowed to protest. And the group danced on, the majority of them not caring how ridiculous they looked, and the others not allowed to do anything about the silliness of their situation.

* * *

**A/N**: Up next .... Yusuke gets to open Koenma's envelope. Hmmm, I wonder what he could have given them. (Well, I don't wonder. But I want you to wonder. And also, review.) ^_^


	7. Home

**Disclaimer:** I meant what I said about Koenma. Back off ladies.

**A/N:** Over already. But you can't get upset, because I told you it'd be more like a series of one shots than anything else. Mm hmm.

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

.

.

.  
Home

"Stupid Koenma," Yusuke complained to the steering wheel as he turned down another road. "Oooh give me a freaking booby trapped envelope, make me think it's something important – like gold, or something, and just write down a stupid address. I hate that toddler."

His wife of five days flashed him a look from her position in the passenger's seat of their rented vehicle. "Gold? You really thought _gold_ was in the _envelope_?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eye. "You know what. Yes. Yes I did think there might be gold. Why not? I've definitely seen weirder things than gold in an envelope before. Haven't you?"

"Well, _you_ are my husband."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and pulled into the driveway of a small yellow house with a bright brown roof and a wide porch. "Let's go figure out what scavenger hunt Junior set us on this time."

They both left their rental car and approached the house. Yusuke cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello!" He called out from the front yard. "Hello! You can come out now!"

Keiko shook her head and stepped onto the porch. "It might help if we knock, honey," she said. She raised her fist and positioned just over the wooden door before gasping loudly, her hand covering her mouth.

Yusuke was at her side in an instant. "What? What is it?" He peered into the window next to the door. "Dead bodies?"

"What?" Keiko asked him, her brow furrowing. "I gasp and you assume dead bodies? Seriously? Dead bodies is where you go?"

He shrugged and she sighed.

"The mailbox," she said, pointing at the small black box on the wall next to the door.

Yusuke turned his attention to it, noticing the numbers '487' were painted on it … right underneath the word, 'Urameshi.'

His mouth fell. "Damn," he managed. He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his gelled back hair. "Do you – do you think he found my dad?"

She shrugged helplessly, biting worriedly on her bottom lip.

Yusuke took a hesitant step towards the mailbox. He raised a hand and tried to touch it, almost afraid it would spring to life at any moment. Holding his breath, he flipped open the lid and stuck his hand inside, pulling out a manila envelope.

Sparing a glance at his wife – who hurriedly gestured at him to open it – he unlatched the fasteners and pulled out a rather official looking document.

He almost dropped the document when he finished reading it.

"What?" Keiko asked, standing next to him. "What is it?"

"It's," he shook his head and chuckled, "it's the deed to the house. In our names."

Keiko's jaw hung down to her feet. "….what?"

"It's the deed to the house," he waved the packet of papers, "and it's in our names."

She smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Koenma got us a house?!"

"KOENMA GOT US A HOUSE!" Yusuke jumped up and down before flipping the manila envelope over and shaking out the rest of its contents. A small envelope fell out, as well as a Polaroid picture.

Keiko tore into the smaller envelope, pulling out two keys and a yellow sticky note. "_Don't worry about your apartment_," Keiko read, "_the lease has been terminated and_ -"

Yusuke picked up the Polaroid picture which had been snapped as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei hauled Keiko's couch down the stairs of her elevator less apartment.

"-_all your furniture has been moved_," she said, tears biting at her eyes. "_And what you did not own, I have supplied_."

Yusuke grabbed the key out of her hands and hurriedly unlocked the front door. He pushed it open and it banged against the wall loudly. They both rushed inside and ran around the house.

"It's a whole new dining room set!" Keiko exclaimed.

"There's two bedrooms!" Yusuke yelled as he ran across the house. "And there's TWO BATHROOMS!"

"Did you see the jacuzzi tub?!"

"This TV is huge!"

"There's a brand new computer in the second room!"

"The fridge is fully loaded!"

"There are pictures from our wedding already on the wall!"

Yusuke and Keiko ran into each other in the living room, the new wife jumping into her husband's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. He bought us a house! He bought us a house!"

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his face in her neck. "I freaking love that toddler."

* * *

**A/N**: Me too, Yusuke. Me too.

Well, please review and let me know what you thought about this short story that has been clogging up my hardrive for far too long.

And let me know how many of you are frustrated about the fact that I kept the exchange between Keiko and Hiei between Keiko and Hiei? Hee hee, I'm so evil. But some things are better kept secret. ;p

Please review!


End file.
